thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Rivera
Alicia Rivera 's name is pronounced as "A-leesh-a." This is known because her friends sometimes call her Leesh. Alicia Rivera is the beta of Massie Block's exclusive Pretty Committee. She is also described as the most beautiful and richest. Alicia is the bigggest RL (Ralph Lauren) girl in the Clique; she ah-dores his line. Alicia is always tired of being in the shadow of Massie. Although Alicia is a beta, she is also a leader, and likes to be the best. In Revenge of the Wannabes and Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie briefly kicks Alicia out of the Clique due to these reasons. The third and ninth books are in Alicia's point of view. History The Clique Claire tries to be friends with Massie and The Pretty Committee. However, Massie is determined to get Claire out of the picture and resorts to using un-friendly methods. Later, Clarie gets the idea to get payback and begins to mess with The Pretty Committee's head. Best Friends for Never Alicia starts her own clique with her new best friend Olivia Ryan and wins a fashion conest (with Olivia) by cheating. Revenge of the Wannabes In this book, friendships are tested as Alicia decides to stop playing beta to Massie's alpha and creates a clique of her own. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers In this book, Alicia comes back from Spain with her sexy cousin, Nina. She turns out to be a stealer and not only steals things from most of the girls at OCD, but will she steal Derrington from Massie, and Cam from Claire? Claire, being heartbroken from Cam ignoring her, kisses Josh, but does Alicia know? The Pretty Committee Strikes Back Massie, while preparing to go to Lake Placid for 3 days with the Briarwood boys, NO parents, NO homework, and NO teachers, decides to start M.U.C.K (Massie's Underground Clinic for Kissing) and lies to her friends and some LBRs(Losers Beyond Repair) about kissing Derrington. Alicia finds out that Claire kissed Josh and tries to steal Cam away from her. Dial L for Loser Alica, Massie, and Claire go to hollywood in hopes of winning a role in the movie "Dial L for Loser". When Claire starts getting the spot light, Alica and Massie become movie reporters. ''It's not Easy Being Mean'' '' '' ''Sealed with a Diss'' '' '' At first Alicia is bothered by Josh's freakishly clean room, but starts developing a relationship with Josh after she finds out its his sister that was doing all the cleaning. In the end of the book, Alicia is the only one with a legitimate date. '' '' ''Bratfest at Tiffany's'' '' '' Massie has had a sudden change of thought and renames The Pretty Committee into The New Pretty Committee. The NPC has sworn off men but all seem to be very tempted and slipping they're grip. Alicia continues to secretly date Josh. '' '' ''P.S. I Loathe You'' '' '' ''Alicia is tired of Massie bossing her around. She creates her own cheerleading squad near the end of the book. Massie finds out and dumps her. Alicia tries to explain to Massie that she's only trying to be the alpha in dance, not in real life. Massie on the other hand, won't take it and leaves. '' Personality Alicia is both smart and mean, just like Massie. She loves to gossip, and is usually leading in gossip points. Adults love her "sweet" personality, and she's a flirt around boys. It is shown that Alicia wants to be a reporter when she grows up, though she is pretty enough for modeling. Alicia also knows a lot about law because her father is a famous and wealthy lawyer. She's also sneaky and "Alicia's" her way into things.Her dream is to win Massie throne one day and rule the pretty committee. She hates sports and running. Appearance Alicia is known as the most beautiful second to massie in school. She has glossy, impossibly black hair; full,cherry lips, a tiny ski-jump of a nose, and big innocent brown eyes with long, dark lashes. (Her eyes are described by Massie as 'big, brown, bright, and beautiful.') She also has large boobs that she tries to hide by being a conservative dresser and is extremely feminine. In Revenge Of The Wannabes, it was mentioned that she was five foot four and looked like a hotter version of Penelope Cruz with a better nose. Ralph Lauren is her favorite brand of designer clothes, and she always wears Angel Perfume. Family Alicia is an only child living with her mother and father, who is a rich lawyer, and her house keeper. Her mother Nadia was a model and is from Spain. Alicia has a cousin, Nina, who's also from Spain and 2 twin cousins, Isobel and Celia. Len Rivers changed his name to Len Rivera so Nadia's mother would bless their marriage because he was "Spanish", when really he is American. Love Life In Revenge of the Wannabees she flirts with Harris Fisher to impress the new clique she started and because she liked him. Eventually Harris only used her to get Stroke concert tickets and went with a friend by the name Angela(apparently Harris likes her). Alicia develops a crush on Josh Hotz throughout the books, but in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, she tries to kiss Cam Fisher only to make Claire jealous. Later, Josh goes back to Alicia. Alicia and Josh secretly start dating. Alicia doesn't want Massie to know because when they start dating The Pretty Committee cannot have any boyfriends just crushes. Trivia *Her favorite words are "point", "heart", "opposite of", and "given." *She overuses Spanish words when she comes back from Spain. *Hates running *Has her own newscast *Takes dance lessons *Prettier, Richer and has a better house than Massie Block *She and Olivia Ryan are known as "The Twenty" since they're both tens, Alicia being the exotic and sultry beauty, and Olivia being the simple beauty. *Always wears Angel perfume and her favorite designer is Ralph Lauren *Conscious of her huge boobs, even though the boys love them *Always has bad shoe sense when she comes back from Spain (i.e. open-toed boots) *Real last name is Rivers *She is described as an "exotic beauty" *Occasionally she shows emotion about Massie's treatment to her *She gets almost any guy she wants *The girl that models Alicia, her name is Samantha Betzag *The girl that is the actress of Alicia is Samantha Boscarino Her Own Clique In Revenge of the Wannabes, Alicia tries to start her own clique, much to Massie's disapproval. Alicia was the alpha, Olivia Ryan was beta, Strawberry (a.k.a. Coral McAdams) was a Dylan knockoff, while Kori Gedman was the Kristen knockoff. Alica disbanded her clique and rejoined Massie's at the end of the book.